


Rainbow's blessing

by Drkaihusky



Series: Cats love dogs [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay Pride, Young!Cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: I went to pride yesterday, woke up this morning and got an idea





	Rainbow's blessing

Kara was excited. Her big sister was taking her to her first Pride. She had her rainbowflag tied around her neck. Like a cape. The rainbowcolors came out pretty well against her black clothes. She usually wore a plain black tshirt and blo or black jeans to stand out less at school. She learned bullies didn't pay attention to plain people. By the sound of the doorbell of the appartment, Maggie had arrived. Kara smiled. Her sister's girlfriend was really sweet. And she made Alex happy. Maggie greeted her with a tight hug. 'Hey there little bear. Ready for the party?' Kara chuckled. 'I'm so excited!' Maggie ruffled through her hair. 'Bet you are! The first one is always special.' 'Damn right, Maggs.' Alex said. She snaked her arms around Maggie's waist. 'But look at her! She's dang adorable.' Alex said proudly while leaning her chin on Maggie's shoulder. 'Alex... Are you crying?' 'But I'm so happy.' They all laughed at that.

Rainbow everywhere. Kara just didn't know where to look. It all looked so fabulous. 'Stay close, baby sis, we gonna walk in the parade.' Alex winked at her. Kara grinned. Hell yes they were! They walked behind the truck of "Lil' Rainbows" like the other young queers. The people on the side, watching. So amazing! And the music was just so fabulous! Kara felt so alive and happy. Celebrating with her sister and Maggie. 'Hey Kara!' 'Winn! Hi!' Her best friend had found her. 'I'm so glad you could make it!' 'I know right! This is awesome!' Kara saw a shy and nervous boy holding Winn's hand. 'Who's your puppy?' Alex asked, greeting him. 'This is Mon El!' He pulled the blushing boy close. 'My boyfriend.' Mon El smiled shyly at him with a look of love in his eyes. Kara squealed. 'That is too cute! I'm Kara, Winn's best friend.' Mon El smiled and shook her hand. 'Pleased to meet you. I heard a lot about you.' 

The five gaybies partied hard while following the truck. Kara knew she never wanted to leave. This was her family. The parade was her big gay flamboyantly loving family. Her eye caught a girl. She looked nervous and a tad uncomfortable. 'Hey, you ok?' The girl looked at her. 'Why wouldn't I be? This is a party.' 'Well, I'm Kara. Is this your first Pride too?' The girl looked like she wanted to make a snarky comment, but their eyes caught eachother for longer than a second. 'I'm... I'm Cat. It's my first... My mom doesn't...' Kara understood. 'It's gonna be ok. This is home for all gaybies, Cat.' Cat smiled. 'I know. That's why I came.' 'If you want, you can tag along with my group? It's just my sister and my best friend with their sweethearts.' 'I guess it wouldn't hurt.' Kara wanted to introduce Cat to them, but when she looked over, they were gone. 'Oh shit. I lost them.' Kara sighed. 'Oh well, let's stick together then? I'll introduce you to them later.' Cat just shyly looked at Kara. 

Kara's favorite song blasted out the boxes. She jumped around excitedly, making Cat follow her rhythm. At first, Cat was horrified. But now, she found herself enjoying it. The two of them partied together las if they had done it all their lives. They clung together. Singing the lyrics from the top of their lungs. The parade went under this big flag tied to the tall buildings. As if they were blessed by the rainbow. And right in that moment. Cat kissed Kara. And although she was caught off guard. Kara kissed back. The people around them cheered and many followed their example. It was a festival of love, after all. Cat pulled away and looked into Kara's eyes. 'Wow.' Was all Kara could say. Cat was blushing furiously. Like a tomato. Kara smiled. She kissed Cat's nose. Cat's lips curled into a confident smile. They intertwined their hands and continued to party. 

Kara got a text from Alex after the parade. The others were at Noonan's. Kara texted back that she would be there any second. Well, as soon as she was done kissing Cat under the rainbow.


End file.
